<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ничья by LamiraMetius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249692">Ничья</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius'>LamiraMetius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, sport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Просто очередной товарищеский матч. Просто ничья.</p>
<p>Посвящение:<br/>Написано для WTF Kuroko no Basuke 2020</p>
<p>Примечания автора :<br/>Работа написана на спецквест с заданием "расшифровка иероглифа".<br/>Взятые трактовки: 鬧 — проявляться, прорываться наружу; давать волю (чувствам, настроению); выпускать из-под контроля;鬥 состязаться, соревноваться; спорить, соперничать; играть (особенно: в азартные игры); 市 людное место, городская площадь; место сборищ (напр., место для казней), публичный;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ничья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Девяносто на девяносто.</p>
<p>Ну чтоб его, ну как так, хорошо же шли, как! Упахался в нулину, все выложил, на полную, но нет — чуть-чуть не хватило. Так бывает.</p>
<p>Этот стоит, каланча рыжая, нелепая. С ним хорошо, когда вдвоем — на двоих — вокруг Зона и есть только здесь и сейчас, и с каждым биением сердца знаешь, что все в мире не зря. С ним хорошо, а потом матч кончается, и хорошо тоже кончается, и остаётся только никак. Нет, ну что такое, ну какая ничья, ну.<br/>Стыдно и горько, и хочется ещё — пять минут, полминуты, один бросок, и плевать, что матч тренировочный, и плевать, что все уже кланяются, благодарят за игру, за что там благодарить, остальные ползают как сонные мухи… расходиться пора.</p>
<p>В душ и спать, а то правда все надоели.</p>
<p>Мяч? Пнул кто-то неудачно от скамеек, просто мяч, просто скачет по залу, на середину поля в аккурат, все уже разошлись, ничья эта идиотская, чтоб её — а мяч просто скачет, с каждым ударом об пол поднимается все ниже и ниже. И ведь выложил уже сегодня все, что мог, что было — все выложил, ну нет больше, а морда рыжая ухмыляется, скалится…</p>
<p>Ну, держись.</p>
<p>Вперёд, обходя своих, не лезь, Момои, потом все скажешь — сейчас вся шутка в том, чтобы у мяча быть первым, перехватить, чтобы мяч-ладонь-пол в единую линию, в одно ощущение. Чтобы успеть на половину мгновения раньше, и забить на это глупое слово «ничья». Победа не бывает ничья, а кто этого не знает, тот вообще никогда не играл всерьез.</p>
<p>Иди сюда, морда твоя наглая, иди сюда — некогда разгоняться, пока ты разгонишься, разгонят нас, давай сразу. Ты, я, мяч — условия задачи ведь понятны? Вот и действуй. Никого, кроме нас, как весь матч, остальные остаются там, далеко, размываются, а в фокусе — настоящие — только мы.</p>
<p>Обвести справа — заметил, не повелся, корпус вертит в другую сторону, ступнями себя не выдает — до каждого движения тебя, дурака, знаю. Финт налево и назад, поверил, шагнул — теперь обвести по кругу и полу…</p>
<p>То ли прыгает, то ли падает, и рука рядом с рукой так, что движения путаются — пойди разбери, где чье. Думаешь, отобрал? Ха!</p>
<p>Назад, зигзагом, на повороте набрать инерцию — и перехватить уже в броске, со спины выбивая из рук мяч. Не дам, не позволю, я здесь лучший, а ты докажи, что достоин.</p>
<p>Ещё раз. Пожалуйста. Докажи.</p>
<p>Что успеешь вот так перехватить мяч, что сейчас мы поборемся под корзиной, что нам обоим здесь непривычно, но ты не сдашься.</p>
<p>Что, когда останешься без мяча, будешь мешать, будешь под ногами болтаться, обойдешь, встанешь защитой. Есть только ты, я и кольцо — взлетая в прыжке чувствую, знаю, что ты успеешь, остановишь, кончиками пальцев — но заденешь мяч, и бросок будет один на двоих. И дыхание одно на двоих. И руки — нет мяча, рука сгодится.</p>
<p>И близко, просто будешь рядом, и мы ещё сто миллионов раз сыграем…</p>
<p>Свистят.</p>
<p>Мяч опять куда-то девается, в идеальном мире его уже подобрали эти — а они уже в раздевалке наверняка.<br/>А, нет. Стоят. Чего стоят.</p>
<p>Момои стоит.</p>
<p>И от скамеек — осознанием — медленно, неотвратимо, подобно цунами — катится волна аплодисментов</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>